N64 Adventures
by clawshifter
Summary: After a freak accident with an old game console, Sonic and his freinds und up on DK isles. They get some help from some new allies, and they must work together to fight a new enemy. Rated for cussing and violence.
1. Prolouge

**(Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter to my new story, N64 Adventures. This is like a multi game crossover, with Donkey Kong 64, Sonic the Hedgehog and a couple of fragments here and there from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. I recommend listening to the AstorothSound remix versions of the songs noted in the beginning of each chapter. DISCLAMER: I own nothing in this story except for my OC's. This story will randomly switch between the POVs of different characters.)**

**Prologue: Sonic's POV**

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no no nooo!" I yelled. I was sitting at home, playing Donkey Kong 64 on this old game console Silver had pulled out of the closet yesterday. "Dude, you're going to fast! You're gonna hit the gate!" Silver said behind me. And sure enough, the mine cart my character was racing in ran headfirst into a big metal gate, resulting in the loss of 3 of my hard-earned coins. "You're supposed to jump there so you can activate the switch and open the gate!" "Chaos, this is so hard! I want to see you try this, Silver!" I told him. "I'll try it when you're done on the mine cart race. Watch the log!" he yelled. A big log fell on the tracks and it landed before I could jump over it. "Aw, goddammit! This would be much easier if you didn't keep yelling about everything, you know." I yelled. Silver fell silent for a while, and I tried to beat the stupid mine cart thing. I did do a little better without him yelling at me, but I still failed at it.

That's around where Shadow came in. "What are you two doing?" He said. He watched as Silver took the controller and beat the mine cart race for me. "And that's how you do it. Get it right next time." Silver said. I just grabbed the controller away from him. "Show off." I mumbled. "Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even gotten past Angry Aztec, which is my specialty level." He said. There was a hint of pride in his voice, which is unusual, considering that it's Silver. "At least I made it through Jungle Japes on my own. That much counts, right?" I said. Silver just scoffed. "The first level doesn't count unless you clear it perfectly, which you didn't." He said. I almost wanted to punch him at that point. "At least I freed Diddy. That much does count." I said. "Good point." He said after a while.

"Can I try at it?" Shadow asked. "Sure, what the heck." I said. I gave him the controller and he sat down. He went towards some level that was a factory of some sort. Freaky Factory, is that it? No, it was Frantic Factory. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, he went in and just did everything you'd need to do. Kill the bad guys, complete the challenges, find the Golden Bananas, et cetera. When he finally got to the boss, it was some huge, weird thing that looked like a cyborg Mobian crocodile with long spiky hair on the back of its head. Only instead of legs, there was a giant spring attached to a box. "What the hell?" Both Shadow and I said at the same time. Silver stayed silent. I thought I heard him whisper something at one point. It sounded like he said, "Mad Jack," but I wasn't sure.

After the big fight, a large golden key flew up from the remains of the Psyco-Jack-In-The-Box-From-Hell and landed on the platform where the character was. Shadow smirked. "Not that hard." He said. "Still super freaky, though." He added. I nodded in agreement. "What are these keys for, anyway?" He asked. Silver, again, stayed silent. "Silver!" Shadow kicked the white hedgehog. "OW! You didn't have to kick me, you know!" Silver said. "The keys are used to free a big crocodile in a cage. The crocodile will help you at the end of the game." Shadow raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything in response to that.

After a while, Shadow put down the game controller and sat back. He sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I think that thing I just fought is possibly the coolest thing in the game." He told us. "That's where you're wrong, Shad." I said. "Obviously Army Dillo, the boss of the first level, is cooler." "I hate to throw ants in your picnics, guys, but you're both mistaken." Silver said. "It's very obvious that the Angry Aztec boss, Dogadon, is the coolest." "Why are we even arguing about this?" I asked myself. "I have no idea." Silver said. "We're just gaming freaks, arguing about which boss in a video game from the 80s is coolest." There was a long pause of silence after he said that, then we all just started laughing. Even Shadow seemed to lighten up a bit.

Then something really weird happened. The game in the console began to glow. It was an unnatural white glow, and it was making the TV go all wonky. "Um, guys, we may have a problem here." Silver said. He pointed at the glowing cartridge, which was now starting to make a loud whirring sound. "LOOK OUT! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Shadow yelled. We all ducked and covered when a bright flash came.

All I remember after that was falling. I was falling down, down, down for what seemed like forever until I landed in the ground with a loud crash.

**(And that's where I'll leave it for now. Please read, review and like it. No flames, please.)**


	2. Chapter 1 Jungle Japes & A Caged Ally

**(Sorry about another long wait. I just recently refound my own N64, and I was playing it a lot for insperation for this next chapter. I just never got around to getting it done until now. Just like the first one, this chapter will still be in Sonic's POV, and I recommend you play the video mentioned with the letters ASR *ASR=AstrothSounds Remix*. For this one, the ASR is Tropen Trupel, or Jungle Japes. DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing mentioned in this story except for my OCs.)**

**Chapter 1: Jungle Japes & A Caged Ally**

When I hit the ground, I was dazed for a couple minutes before I shook the dizziness in my head away. I looked around and saw a munch of tall palm trees, a big tunnel with a caged-off entrance, the world's biggest hornet flying overhead and a massive beaver with fur as blue as the sky.

"Oh, lord. Where am I?" I thought, and I shakily got to my feet. As soon as I did, the beaver came at me "Bicky-bickety-bickety-bicky-bickety-bicky!" it cried as it came at me. I gave it a good kick, and it collapsed. I looked up at the giant hornet, and it didn't seem to notice me. Then I jumped at one of the trees and shimmied my way up until I was standing in the leaves. That's when I noticed the many floating vines, leading up to a small indentation on the cliffside above the cave door. Instinctively, I lept from the tree and grabbed one of the hovering vines, then swung my way over to the indentation. There, I saw a big switch on the ground with my face on it. "Hmm, that's kinda strange." I thought out loud. I gave the switch a good stomp, then I heard the wooden cage-gate lifting from in front of the cave mouth, so I could pass through.

"Sweet!" I said. I swung across the path the floating vines made, slid down the tree and raced into the cave. I came across some more beavers and bees, ignoring the bees and kicking down the beavers. I also saw some strange crocodiles. They weren't Mobians, but they were human-animal hybrids of some kind. They just looked like green-skinned humans with croc heads and tails, and they wore black leather jackets with skulls and crossbones on them. They looked at me weird as I passed, but they didn't really bother me that much.

When I came out of the other end of the cave's winding tunnel, I was at the edge of a cool, deep lake with another cave opening at the other end. There were more cliffs, and a big stem growing on one that looked sturdy enough to climb up. I saw something that looked pretty odd: It was a giant floating barrel with the faces of me, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles in the side, and 4 odd question marks, each one looking like an animal tail. 2 of the question marks were lizard tails, 1 was a cheetah tail and the last one was some weird monster tail with a pair of fins at the end. I came up to the odd barrel and jumped in the open bottom. Inside, I could see the faded images of my friends, and the question marks were now 3D, and they were kinda creepy.

I quickly lept out of the barrel and raced along the edge of the lake until I ran into yet another one of those annoying beavers. A quick kick, and he was gone. Since the cave near me was blocked off with a switch that had a picture of a feather on it, I decided my best move would be to cross the lake and climb up the stem to see where it lead. I took a few steps back, then ran at the lake. When I reached the edge of the shore, I jumped at the stem and grabbed it. Then I climbed up it. When I got to the top of the cliff where the stem had led me, I saw a strange hut that looked like a snake's head made out of rock, with the word 'ARMORY' engraved at the edge of the snout. The mouth was open, and a pair of swinging doors was inside the mouth where the throat would be on a normal snake. The eyes were made out of some kind of red crystal, and they had a very creepy feel to them. "Ok, that's not creepy at all." I said.

After that, I saw some more floating vines leading to another cliff nearby, and I swung across them to reach it. There was a big cannon on the platform I landed on. I jumped into the cannon, and it blasted me onto the higher platform. "WHOOOOOO!" I screamed as I flew up.

On that platform was a small little indent in the side of the clifface, and there was a big wooden gate in front of it and three big wooden panels with red feathers on them. Inside this kind of cage, there was a femaleMobian lizard. She had a metal collar around her neck, and she looked pretty worn out, like she had been trying to break out of her cage for a long time. Her scales were lime green, and her eyes were the same color as flames. She had three long, curved blades that made me think of a shark's fin attatched to each forearm, and her tail had about 10 long black spines with a faint greenish shine at the end.

She looked up at me. I could see pain, fear and hatred in her eyes, but I also saw bravery, honor and hope. "You've come to rescue me, no doubt." She said. There was a tint of shyness in her voice. "If it wasn't for this stupid collar, I'd be able to get out myself." She gave the collar a small tug, and she winced, as if the collar had zapped her a little. Then she mumbled, but I couldn't hear what she said. She looked at me again. "My name's Sonya, but just call me Blade." "I'm Sonic." I told her. She smirked at me. "Nice name. Now get me out of this cage!" I looked up at the panels again. "I'm guessing those panels have something to do with it?" I said. She nodded. "They light up when a switch is activated. You can activate the switches by shooting feathers at them. They're positioned all throughout this area." She told me. "But how do I shoot at them? I mean, where could I get the thing that shoots the feathers at the switches?" I asked. "Go talk to Solaris about that. You can't miss his store. I have a feeling you passed it on the way up here, didn't you?" She said. I then remembered the stone snake head I passed. "Yeah. I'll got talk to him, you stay here until I come back." I told her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Duh. I can't leave." She said.

I lept down onto the platform with the cannon on it and swung over to the stone snake head. I noticed something, bright blue and glistening, in the grass next to it. I went over and saw that it was three large blue coins, each one with my logo on it. I picked them up and slipped them into my glove, so they'll be easier to get to. (A/N: That's actually a pretty conveniant way to store money!) I then walked into the open serpent mouth and went inside the swinging doors.

**(How about that, huh? Pretty good chapter, right? Just wait until you see what's in store for the next chapter! Until them, read, review and favorite this story!)**


	3. Angry Aztec and Imprisoned Friends

**(Ok, we're just going to leave Sonic's part of the story hanging for now, and I believe it's time to check up on how Silver's doing. And, as such, this one will be told entirely from Silver's point of veiw. ASR=Angry Aztec. *Version 1 suits this chapter better than version 2* And, since I've already mentioned the disclaimers in the previous two chapters, I feel no need to mention it again, so let's just skip it and get on with the story, shall we?)**

**Chapter 2: Angry Aztec and Imprisoned Friends**

When I came to from my long fall, I was in a big, aincent-looking tunnel with torches along the walls for light and a big sand pit with floating vines above it. I also noticed I had the very gross taste of sand in my mouth. I got up onto my feet and looked at the sand pit for a little bit. It didn't look like quicksand, so I wondered why the floating vines were there. Of course, I didn't need them. But, more to the point, I bent down and put my hand in the sand.

Big mistake there.

My hand felt like I had just stuck it into a bonfire, that sand was so hot. I quickly yanked my hand back and waved it around a little to cool it off. Once that little ordeal was through, I lifted myself up with my telekinesis and followed the tunnel to wherever it lead. Along the way, I saw those crocodiles and hornets Sonic mentioned in the previous chapter, but no beavers. I was able to get away from them before they could hurt me.

I finally reached the tunnel's end, and I was standing in a big, plaza-like area. There was a small island with that floating barrel on it in the middle of a small pool of that lava-sand stuff. There was also a temple of some sort near the corner, and seperated by another sand moat with floating vines above it, there was a big building that looked like a bongo drum. There was a big metal musical note handing above the door, and it made loud squeaking sounds when it was blown around by the sandy desert wind. And, at the other side of the plaza, there was another tunnel opening. And that's when it hit me.

I was in Angry Aztec, my specialty level on Donkey Kong 64!

"Awesome!" I said to myself. I then ran over and through the other tunnel and I ended up in a different area, with a big stone totem pole thing in the middle and a hell of a lot more of that superheated sand. Around the area, I saw shiny silvery coins with my own logo on them, so I picked them up, knowing they would be very useful. I made my way around the area, knocking out crocodiles as needed, until I came to that big snake head. I went inside, thankful to get away from the blistering heat and sandy wind.

"Hey, dude! Looking to buy a new ssssssshooter?" I heard someone yell at the back of the store. The shopkeeper then emerged from a hallway, holding a big ray gun. He was a big Mobian snake with golden scales and a torn, black leather vest. He had spiked bracelets around each wrist and a dog collar around his neck, which was also covered in spikes. (A/N: I always see Mobian snakes having arms, but no legs, so that explains the whole 'holding the gun' thing.) When I saw that blaster, I had a feeling I was gonna get shot at, so I entered a battle stance. The snake saw my stance and quickly held up his hands in surrender. "Woah, chill out dude. I wass jussst trying to get you interesssted in a sssssspecial pissstol I think you would like." He told me.

I exited my battle stance and gave him a good, long stare. His eyes were covered with very dark sunglasses, so I couldn't tell what color they were. But I knew he was staring me right in the eye, and it ade me quite uncomfortable. "So, you were going to sell me a gun?" I said. "Oh, yesss. Pleasse wait here a sssec." He said. He slithered to the back of the shop pretty quickly, for a snake, and he soon came back with a futeristic looking pistol that was pretty cool-looking. "How much for it?" I asked. The snake grinned at me and said "Jussst 3 of thossssse sssshiny coinss you have." "It's a deal." I said. I gave him the coins and he gave me the gun. "Now remember, just walk into the ammo boxess if you're running low on shotssss. Or, if you can't find any, come sssee me. I'll max out your ammo for not cosst." He said. "Thanks...um..." I said, at this point feeling like a dumbass. "I never got your name." "Oh, it's Solaris." He told me. "Ok, thanks Solaris." I said, then I left.

I decided to give my new gun a try. I was able to aim it at one of those little bees that's always buzzing around, and then I shot at it. I was very suprised at what the ammo was, though. It wasn't a laser, or a special bullet, or anything else like that.

It was just a plain old, run-of-the-mill celery stick.

I decided now wasn't the time to be ranting sbout being cheated into buying a gun that shoots a vegatable as ammo, so I went back to the first area and ran up to the temple. There was a switch with a peice of celery on it above the door. "Great. Now it's mocking me." I said to myself, then I shot at the switch. Sure enough, the door opened and I was able to enter.

Once inside, I was able to take out all the enemies around me with my knew celery shooter as I went from corridor to corridor. I heard a male's voice cry out, "Help! I need to get out of here!" from deep withing the temple. I followed the voice until I came to a room with a makeshift cage built into one wall. Inside that cage there was a male Mobian lizard, with head spines that looked like my own quills and emerald green scales. His eyes were the same orange hue as a sunset, and he had black leather gloves with shiny metal claws on them. His boots were knee high, and had spikes at the bottom. His tail had a large battle-ax blade at the end. He had a robotic shock collar around his neck.

He looked up at me and said, "Thanks for coming to rescue me. I thought I would never get help." I saw one of those celery switches right next to the cage door, so I shot it and the cage door lifted. I also saw the collar around his neck disappear. "Again, thanks for that. But I won't be getting in the tag barrel yet. I still have to find my sister. After I find her, that's when we'll join you." He told me. "Wait." I said. "Before you do that, I should at least get your name." He nodded his head. "That's reasonable. The name's Evan, but just call me Claw. And I know who you are, Silver." He shook my hand. Considering that I was famous, I didn't need to ask how he knew my name. "At any rate, I should probably be headed off now." His tail flicked, and the ax blade at the end actually retracted into his tail. He looked back at me, then looked away as he spread his arms.

That's around where everything started to get freaky. His arms were getting longer and his fingers were all fusing together until he had a pair of long, handless arms. Then, his skin began to stretch over those arms until he had a par of pteradactyl wings. His tail became longer and the axe blade came out again, but it changed into a bony rudder-like pad at the end of his tail. "Well, while you're here, you may want to take a look around Angry Aztec to see if you can find Mystic." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm out of this dusty old desert!" He then took a running start, and jumped. With his new wings, he was able to soar effortlessly out of the temple door and from the desert level, leaving me to wonder.

Who is this Mystic, and who is Claw's sister?

**(Well, I'm gonna leave this one as a cliffhanger, too. Tell me what you think, but please, no flames.)**


End file.
